This invention relates to ball games played on a ball game table with a cue, and in particular to a ball separator for separating the balls of a first ball game from the balls of a second ball game.
Ball games which can be played on a table with a cue, such as billiards or pool, are conventionally two player games. These ball games involve the use of one set of balls but differently marked. Snooker involves the use of a single set of balls and is usually played by two players. The set of balls used during a ball game cannot be altered so as to easily allow a third person to participate in the game.
Ball games such as billiards, pool or snooker are played on the playing surface of ball game tables. However, each type of ball game is required to be played on the playing surface of a different ball game table. The player is therefore unable to select the type of ball game which is to be played on the playing surface of a ball game table.
The present invention addresses these, and other, problems associated with conventional apparatus for ball games played with a cue.